Harry Potter et l'armée de l'Ombre
by lolalova45
Summary: Imaginons que Harry n'est jamais franchi la porte du 4 Privet Drive... Imaginons qu'il est était recueilli par une famille de vampires... Comment va réagir le monde sorcier face à un Survivant aussi charmant que dangereux...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Transylvanie, Août 1996

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Harry Basarab (anciennement Potter) vivait ici dans se magnifique château. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un sorcier, sa famille ne lui avez jamais caché son histoire. IlHarry était éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir récupéré cette nuit là. Pour les avoir observé, il savait très bien que sa vie aurait été un vrai calvaire si il avait vécu chez ses personnes avec leur cachalot de fils.

Malgré la caractéristique première de sa famille d'adoption, Harry avait été le plus heureux des enfants. Il avait eu le droit à une enfance pleine de rire et de jeux, et il avait eu un grand frère et une sœur de laquelle il était très proche. Il savait bien qu'un jour les sorciers le retrouveraient et qu'il devrait faire son entrée dans le monde. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tôt... Il était actuellement dans une sombre alcôve de la salle du trône, ou son père ressevait un sorcier...

-Professeur Dumbledore je suppose? Fit ironiquement le Père de Harry. Un homme brun qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Sa réputation dépassait les frontières et son nom était crain...

-Roi Vlad, fit l'homme qui semblait très âgé, je suis ici car nous venons de retrouvé la trace d'un jeune sorcier qui a disparu il y a 15 ans. D'après mes renseignements il se trouve dans votre château.

-si je vous suis bien vous venez ici réclamer le retour d'un enfant de votre communauté, enfant que vous aviez abandonné devant la porte d'une maison par une froide nuit d'octobre? On parle du même enfant? Demanda sombrement la mère de Harry, une mgnifique blonde, portant une robe blanche faisant ressortir sa paleur.

-il y avait une raison à cela, Madame...

-je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous vouliez m'abandonner à ces personnes, demanda Harry qui était jusque là restait silencieusement dans l'ombre avec sa sœur.

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie le professeur Dumbledore se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en abandonnant Harry devant cette porte. Puis il se reprit, ces êtres de la nuits ne pouvaient rien savoir de ses plans et à en juger par la tenu du jeune Potter, il semblait être entraîné au combat. Un pantalon noir avec un e sur tunique verte sombre et sur son côté droit une épée.

-et bien, Monsieur, j'attends une réponse. Continua Harry en voyant que Dumbledore ne lui répondait pas.

-à cause de la protection du sang, un ancien sortilège de...

-je sais ce que c'est, Monsieur. Contrairement a ce que vous pourriez penser, j'ai le niveau d'un septième année dans votre école, voir même plus pour certaine matière. Comme vous devez le savoir, ma famille est plutôt douée en magie. Pourquoi me recherchiez vous?

-Tu dois venir finir ta scolarité à Poudlard, mon garçon.

-Je ne suis pas votre garçon, de plus je ne reçois d'ordre que de ma famille, Monsieur.

-Harry, fit Vlad amusé par l situation, veux tu finir tes études dans cette école?

-Seulement si ma sœur vient elle aussi.

-Il est hors de question que je mette la sécurité de mes élèves en danger en laissant un vampire venir dans mon école! Fit Dumbledore

-dans ce cas je reste ici, Monsieur. Et je pense qu'un vampire est tout aussi dangereux qu'un loup garou, avez vous opposé la même résistance à la famille Lupin? Père, Mère je vais rejoindre Ingeras. Sauf si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

-tu peux y allez fils. Répondit son père.

-ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de vous accorder les faveurs de mon frère que de critiquer notre famille, fit la jeune fille aux long cheveux brun qui jusque là était resté silencieuse. Si vous voulez vraiment que mon frère vienne dans votre école, vous devriez accepter sa condition Pour information Monsieur Dumbledore, en 542 ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à me contrôler.

Suite à cette réplique, durant laquelle elle n'avait pas accordé un regard au Professeur Dumbledore, elle se leva, lissa le devant de sa robe noire s'inclina devant ses parents et quitta la pièce.

-et bien Professeur, quelle est votre décision ? demanda la mère de Harry avec sourire ironique.

-je vais accepter la venue de votre fille, en espérant qu'elle sait vraiment se contrôler. Soupira le vieux sorcier.

chemin de traverse, Londres

Les murmures les poursuivaient tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait. Il faut dire que les vampires étaient très mal vu par la communauté sorcière, ils étaient considérés comme des créatures adeptes de la magie noire. Alors voir un vampire et un adolescent ensemble était étrange. Pourtant Harry et son frère ne faisaient pas attention aux sorciers qui étaient sur le chemin de traverse, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix de venir jusqu'en Angleterre.  
En effet, Harry devait acheté ses fournitures scolaires ainsi que celles de sa sœur, il se retrouvait donc ici au milieu des sorciers avec son frère, le Prince Ingeras.

-il nous manque quoi Harry? demanda ce dernier

\- les livres, c'est dingue, le niveau de cette école doit être vraiment bas pour étudier avec de tels livres... ils n'ont même pas d'enseignement sur la maîtrise des armes, ou sur le combat. Juste de la magie basique. je sens que je vais grandement m'ennuyer.

-ne te fais pas remarquer Harry, je ne pense pas que Père apprécierait de se faire convoquer pour parler de la discipline de son fils. Surtout si il doit en discuter avec ce "charmant" vieillard qui nous a rendu visite l'autre jour...

-tu devrais plutôt dire ça a notre sœur Ingeras ce n'est pas moi qui me balde avec de quoi auvrir une armurie sur moi. D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui rapporte une nouvelle robe de combat et une robe de bal, on ira du côté moldu pour celle-ci. je doute que lui ramener une robe d'un de ces magasins soit une bonne idée.

\- oui, je te confirme une très mauvaise idée. et surtout, ce serait de très mauvais goût. je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la mode...

-ne dis jamais ça devant Mina, elle serait capable de t'expliquer ça durant les cents prochaines années. lui répondit Harry en rigolant

-laisse ma femme en dehors de ça, petit frère. bon on a finit ici? Alors allons nous en avant que l'un de ces abruti décide de prouver que les pieux en bois fonctionnent bien pour tuer les vampires. je détesterais avoir a me changer. si je chope le crétin qui a eu l'idée d'écrire cette stupidité, je vais lui montrer moi ce que ça fait un pieu dans le cœur...


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Début septembre arriva rapidement pour Harry et sa soeur. Le jeune sorcier était conscient de s'être légèrement avancé lors de sa discutions avec le vieux sorcier. Il avait donc travaillé les différentes matières dans lesquelles il avait des lacunes. Aujourd'hui il était prêt à affronter la rentrée scolaire, enfin presque prêt...

-il est hors de question que je prenne le train! fit Harry, je vais être considéré comme une bête de foire par tous les élèves! Je ne comprends pas ce besoin d'avoir obligatoirement un diplôme et de le passer dans un environnement scolaire...

Il était dans la chambre de sa sœur, qui préparait ses valises pour l'Angleterre.

-je serais là Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas et tu aurais pu refuser d'y aller Pére ne t'aurais jamais obligé à y aller. lui répondit elle. N'oublis pas que l'on ne doit surtout pas se faire remarquer. Passe moi ma cape s'il te plaît. merci. Père serait déçu si nous ne nous conduisons pas correctemment et Ingéras débarquerait directement à l'école pour faire scandale! Nous devons tenir notre rang et surtout découvrir pourquoi Dumbledore tient tant à te voir dans son école, Dumstrang est plus prés du royaume Vampire que Poudlard...

-Tu as tout à fait raison, mais je vais quand même être une vrai bête de foire...

-je viens de te dire de ne pas te faire de soucis, je vais leur donner un autre sujet de conversation que le retour tant attendu du " Perfect Survivor". Dit elle ironiquement. Voilà, je suis prête. Allons y, Père et Mère nous attendent.

-ils nous accompagnent? Demanda Harry

-non, et je pense que c'est le mieux, sauf si tu veux trop te faire remarquer. Voyager avec le Roi des Vampires ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Fit ironiquement la jeune fille.

\- je te l'accorde, allons y plus nous arriverons tôt moins nous croiserons de monde. Répondit il en sortant de l chambre.

L'arrogance de son frére fit sourire la Princesse, il était tant qu'il rencontre d'autre humains, vivre avec eux ne lui avait pas arrangé le caractère... Heureusement que avec sa mère, elles étaient là pour dégonfler l'égo des mâles dé la famille...

QUAI 9 3/4

Ils venaient de transplaner façon vampire, c'est à dire apparaitre grâce aux ombres, sur le quai de la gare. Le déplacement vampire était une source de fascination pour Harry, cette façon d'apparaître et de disparaître grâce aux ombres était quand même plus sympa que le transplanage ou la cheminette. Leurs malles flottant derrière eux, ils traversèrent le quai quasiment vide, la Vampire ayant rabattu le capuchon de sa cape de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse pas voire son visage, Harry la suivait de près afin d'éviter toute attaque, si jamais leur frère devait débarquer à Poudlard, ce serait un véritable carnage. Ingéras avait un sérieux complexe du Grand Frère, ce qui faisait que Harry devait souvent arrondir les angles entre son frère et sa sœur. Surtout quand un jeune homme était le sujet de la discorde...

Ils arrivèrent dans le train sans encombres, une fois leur compartiment scelé afin que personne ne les dérange, la jeune fille rejeta sa capuche en arrière. Aucune mèche ne s'échappaient de son chignon maintenu par une barrette en forme de papillon aux reflets bleutés mortels. En y regardant de plus prés on remarquait que le bord des ailes étaient en fait des lames. Une fois qu'elle eu enlevé sa cape on pouvais voir qu'elle portait une longue robe dans le style médiévale noir aux longues manches évasées, à sa ceinture il y avait un poignard. Harry savait par expérience que ce n'était pas la seule arme que se sœur possédait. De mémoire une entre ses omoplates, un sur sa cuisse droite une autre à la cheville gauche, ainsi qu'un dans chaque manche...

-tu ne pourras pas le porter quand on sera dans l'école, lui fit il remarquer en lui montrant le dit poignard.

-je sais bien, mais je garde les autres à porté de main, répondit elle en souriant d'un air sadique.

-je n'en doute pas. lui dit Harry en pensant que le sien serait également à porté de main. Puis il prit son livre "Traité de la Magie Noire : les avantages et les inconvénients"

Sa soeur sortie également on livre "les créatures dites Noires".

Durant le trajet plusieurs personnes tentèrent de rentrer dans leur compartiment sans succès. L'avantage d'avoir grandis avec des créatures qui adorent apprendre c'est qu'ils connaissaient de très bon sort... Ils se changèrent quand ils remarquèrent la silhouette du vieux château dans la nuit tombante. Et la jeune princesse réussi à cacher tous ses poignards malgré l'uniforme...

-j'espère qu'ils ont fait le changement de nom, parce que si jamais il y en a un qui m'appelle Potter je lui montre ce que Père fait aux ennemis...

-Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas se faire remarquer? sourit sa soeur, en ajustant sa cape de manière à ce que les armoiries de son Père soient bien visibles

-Ose me dire que tu ne me laisseras pas faire? lui répondit il en souriant aussi

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en empêcherais, mais empaler quelqu'un n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la discrétion. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Ingéras...

-Merci du compliment... ce n'est peut être pas très discret, mais je suis certain que notre futur directeur va s'obstiner à m'appeler Potter...

-dans ce cas j'écrirai à Père qui réglera le problème, bien, fit elle en finissant d'attacher sa cape sur ses épaules, le bas peuple est parti nous pouvons y aller.

Ils sortirent donc du train, et se dirigèrent vers la dernière calèche de disponible, il y avait à l'intérieur une jeune fille blonde, qui lisait un livre à l'envers.

-Bonsoir, fit elle en les voyant monter, vous devez être la Princesse Vampire dont tout le monde parle et celui qu'on appelle le Survivant?

-Par pitié le prochain qui m'appelle comme ça risque de ne pas survivre. Et comment vous appelez vous charmante demoiselle? fit Harry charmeur.

-Je suis Luna Lovegood, élève à Serdaigle en cinquième année, si vous voulez tout savoir. Tu es donc Harry Basarab?

-Enfin une personne qui connait mon vrai nom, sourit il.

-Je trouve normal que tu portes le noms des personnes qui t'ont élevés.

-Certaines personnes ne sont pas de ton avis malheureusement...

-Nous sommes arrivés, répondit elle,

Harry en parfait gentleman, sortit en premier et aida les jeunes filles à descendre.

-On se reverra plus tard, dit Luna en s'éloignant d'un pas sautillant.

-qu'elle jeune fille agréable, fit Harry en regardant sa sœur.

-très agréable en effet. Mais je suppose que le monde ne doit pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur...

-Ah! Vous voilà, fit une femme à l'allure stricte en s'approchant d'eux. Je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall, veuillez me suivre.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite dans le Hall du château, elle leur demanda de patienter ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne les chercher. En l'attendant, ils eurent le temps d'admirer les différentes toiles qui étaient présente dans le hall.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils entendirent le vieux Directeur, les annoncer.

-Nous avons l'honneur cette année d'avoir deux nouveaux étudiants qui entreront directement en sixième année. j'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil. Vous pouvez les faire entrer Professeur Mcgonagall.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux nouveaux élèves. C'est avec tous les regards posés sur eux qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle devenue miraculeusement silencieuse. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement en reconnaissant les armoiries sur la cape de la jeune fille. Le Directeur ne sembla pas apprécier cette attention. D'autres élèves se demandaient comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter un Vampire dans l'école.Même certains Griffondor c'étaient levés, ce qui était surprenant étant donné que les vampires étaient considéré comme des créature liées à la Magie Noire.

-Bien jeune gens, vous allez passer sous le choixpeau afin qu'il puisse choisir la maison dans laquelle vous effectuerez votre scolarité, fit le Professeur Mcgonagall. Miss Basarab ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Basarab Hermione

La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret,

-Hum, fit le Choixpeau une fois sur se tête, Hum intéressant, tu as beaucoup de connaissance, une bonne dose de courage, mais se qui ressort le plus c'est ta manière de toujours obtenir ce que tu veux, aucuns obstacles ne te résistent... Non me découper avec tes dagues n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée... hum oui Serpentard sans aucun doute... SERPENTARD...

"Parfait! pensa Dumbledore, elle ne sera pas avec Harry... Je vais pouvoir prendre le contrôle du gamin sans aucuns risques..."

-Parfait, pensa Hermione en rejoignant sa table sous les applaudissements, et maintenant je sens que je vais apprécier le spectacle...

-Po...

-Hum hum, fit Harry avec un sourire poli et un levé de sourcil qui aurait fait pâlir un Malfoy ou même Severus Rogue.

-Basarab Harry, fit le Professeur Mcgonagall en soupirant.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour, dit le Choixpeau, oh c'était ta soeur juste avant, oui je comprends, parfait, je pense que tu peux accomplir de grande chose, tu ne te laisses pas faire et tu penses par toi même, chose que je ne croyais pas possible quand on sait qui tu es. Oh oui, Je pense que tu vas leur donner du fil à retordre... cela va être drôle à observer... SERPENTARD.

Un grand silence suivit cette annonce, le Survivant à Serpentard, le monde ne tournait pas rond c'était certain...

Indifférent au silence qui avait fait place, Harry reposa le Choixpeau et rejoignit sa sœur. Soudain des applaudissements se firent entendre, Hermione et Harry sourirent en voyant Luna applaudir sous le regard étonné de ses voisins. Puis, à la grande surprise de tout le monde une autre personne commença à applaudir mais à la table de Gryffondor. Une jeune fille rousse applaudissait, au final tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

-Et bien quel enthousiasme, ironisa Harry. Moi qui pensais déchaîner les foules...

-Je pense qu'ils ont était surpris, normalement les Super Héros vont à Gryffondor, fit le Blond à côté de lui.

-je ne suis pas un super héros, et je ne suis ici que parce que ce vieux maboule m'y a obligé.

-je vois, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, voici Blaise Zabini, dit en montrant le jeune homme noire en face d'eux, Théodore Nott, en lui montrant le jeune homme à lunettes, et Pansy Parkinson.

-enchanté, fit Harry.

-moi également, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que Severus fait ici? Demanda-t-elle

-Il est prof de Potions et Directeur de notre maison..., Répondit Draco

-Serieux? Le coupa Harry avec un grand sourire

-oui pourquoi? Vous le connaissez?

-Oh oui. Fit Harry en éclatant de rire. Un vrai délice cet Homme...

-mon frère est un vrai gamin, fit Hermione, disons que j'ai bien connu Severus quand il était jeune et je l'ai revu il y a quelques années... Notre frère ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement...

-attends mais tu as quel âge? Fit Pansy, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-542 ans.

-Ah oui, quand même, dit Blaise.

-Un problème avec mon âge, Monsieur Zabini?

-Ne la lance surtout pas sur le sujet, lui dit Harry en se servant à manger, le seul qui peut y survivre c'est notre frère et encore...

-je pense que Mère serait triste de voir que son éducation ne tient pas les frontières...

-je suis désolée, Mione mais tu sais très bien comment tu as réagis la dernière fois que quelqu'un t'a parlé de ton âge.

-Il l'avait cherché...

-que c'est il passé? demanda Draco avec curiosité.

-Je lui ai montré ce que l'expérience pouvait faire... lui répondit la jeune Vampire avec un sourire sadique.

-Je vois. Bien sur un autre sujet, ce soir nous organisons une soirée de bien venu à notre sauce, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas?

-Cela ne concerne que notre maison ou il y aura d'autre élèves? s'enquit Harry

-Quelques élèves extérieurs sont invités. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes en guerre?

-Je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, fit ironiquement Harry.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir faire venir Ingéras. Il pourrait continuer ton entraînement.

-Cela promait d'être amusant...

-Qui est Ingéras? demanda Théodore, qui parlait pour la première fois

-Notre frère, lui répondit Hermione, c'est également un excellent maître d'armes et le second de la garde royale.

-Qui est le capitaine?

\- La capitaine,corrigea Harry avec un sourire ironique. En fait la plupart des hauts gradés de la garde sont des femmes.

-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème avec ça, répondit Pansy, je trouve cela plutôt encourageant... finit elle faisant sourire les garçons près d'elle

-Cela pourrait être utile en temps de guerre de savoir manier une autre arme que notre baguette, fit Théodore.

-Quand vous aurez eu un cours avec Ingéras vous ne direz plus ça. dit Harry

-Certaines familles de Sang-Pur enseignent les bases du maniement des armes à leurs héritiers. fit Blaise

-Vous verrez... sourit Harry

Le directeur se leva à la fin du repas pour faire un discours et présenter les nouveaux professeur.

-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année et avant que vous puissiez rejoindre vos dortoir j'aimerais vous présentez, pour les nouveaux arrivants, le professeur Lupin qui revient une nouvelle fois vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne nuit.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune, Hermione demanda

-Est ce que je suis vraiment la seule à voire l'ironie de la situation? Un Loup-Garou qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal? et dire qu'il t'as fait un scandale pour ne pas que je viennes avec toi... cet Homme a vécu trop longtemps.

-Hermione, un jour tu seras vielle aussi, rigola Harry.

-Le mot de passe, c'est semper victores. fit Draco, Pansy va te montrer ta chambre Hermione. Les hommes ne peuvent pas prendre l'escalier du dortoir des filles. dit il à Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dortoir des Garçons. Au fait tu connais Luna Lovegood?

-Une jeune fille très intéressante. Un puissant allier par les temps qui cours, le fait que tout le monde la pense folle ne l'a rend que plus redoutable.

-C'est une de mes cousines trois ou quatrième degré. Je te confirme, elle est redoutable.

-Qui sera là ce soir? demanda Harry en rangeant ses affaires

-Et bien, Luna surement, la jeune Weasley normalement, nous évidemment, il y a également quelques personnes extérieures qui devraient venir mais rien de sur.

-Je vois que vous avez un bon réseau. Je devrais pouvoir vous rajouter quelques personnes si cela ne dérange pas?

-plus on est de fou plus on rit. Mais n'es tu pas censé être dans le camps ennemi?

-J'ai une tête à faire partie du camps du citronné? lui répondit Harry outré.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, un grand merci à tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Pour ceux que ça intéresse voici ma page facebook : Lola fiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chambre des filles

Pansy regardait Hermione ranger ses affaires assise sur son lit. Une véritable princesse présente à Poudlard, voilà qui allez rendre plusieurs jeunes femmes jalouses. Mais avant tout c'était une vampire et une guerrière à en juger par le nombre de dagues qu'elle avait pu apercevoir quand la jeune fille avait revêtu une ample robe noire aux reflets pourpre.

\- Pansy? demanda Hermione en voyant le regard de la jeune sorcière sur elle.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler? fit Pansy, je n'ai pas l'habitude...

-Pansy, tu peux m'appeler Hermione ou même Mione, nous allons partager la plupart de notre temps, j'espère que nous serons amie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne boirais pas ton sang. J'ai des réserves, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon Âme-sœur. je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a apprit sur les vampires, mais pose moi toutes tes questions.

-Et bien d'après ce que l'on nous a apprit, Vous buvez le sang humain, vous pouvez avoir un calice mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, on peu vous tuer avec un pieu...

A cette affirmation, Hermione éclata de rire. Le souvenir de son frère Ingeras pestant contre la destruction de sa plus belle tunique la ferait sourire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Désolé, Pansy mais aucun pieu au monde ne pourrait me tuer. Le dernier à avoir tenté évite maintenant le monde sorcier et la Transylvanie... avoir un Calice est obligatoire, c'est notre Âme-sœur, et oui nous buvons du sang humain, bien que certains d'entre nous soit tenté de faire l'expérience du sang animal. Nous pouvons transformer les personnes qui nous en font la demande et cela seulement si le Conseil est d'accord. Ils y a plusieurs catégories de Vampires, les vampires- sorciers, les vampires-vélanes exclusivement féminins et les vampires "normaux". et nous devons tous obéissance à Père et Mère.

-J'en est plus appris sur les vampires en cinq minutes qu'au cours des 5 dernières années à Poudlard, Pouvez vous avoir des enfants? Je suis peut être trop indiscrète? mais étant donné que ce que l'on nous a appris est faux...

-Nous pouvons avoir des enfants mais uniquement avec notre Calice. D'ailleurs dès que nous l'avons reconnu, il devient immortel. Et tous nos enfants sont vampires.

-whaou...

Hermione voyait bien que Pansy hésitait à lui poser une autre question,

-Poses ta question Pansy.

-Elle est vraiment indiscrète...

-Non je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon Calice. Fit Hermione en souriant ayant deviné ce que la jeune fille voulait savoir.

-Tu penses qu'il sera ici à Poudlard?

-Peut être, qui sait... aux nombres d'étudiants... allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai hâte de rencontrer vos amis.

Salle Commune,

-Et bien, nous ne vous attendions plus Mesdemoiselles, Fit Blaise

-Tu devrais savoir Blaise, qu'une femme n'est jamais en retard, elle arrive toujours au bon moment, Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son frère qui éclata de rire face à la remarque de sa soeur.

Comme pour lui donner raison, des coups se firent entendre. Draco alla ouvrir le tableau et dit :

-Je croyais pourtant que tu ne devais plus jamais emmener ces deux crétins? Ils ont saccagé notre salle commune la dernière fois

-Allons Draco... fit une voie d'homme

-Je pensais...continua une autre voie

-Que tu...

-Nous adorais?Tu nous brises le coeur! finirent ils en cœur.

-Silence, vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. fit froidement une voie féminine

-Entré, mais je vous conseil de vous calmer vous deux! fit Draco en laissant entrer deux rouquins et une jeune rouquine, suivit de Luna.

La jeune rousse salua tout le monde et s'approcha d'Hermione et de Harry.

-Hermione. Harry. les salua-t-elle

-Ginevra. lui répondirent-ils avec un sourire.

-Comment vas tu? Fit Hermione

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Très bien, ton frère te passe le bonjour...

-Attends vous vous connaissez? demanda Blaise

-Son frère est le Calice de notre cousine, fit Harry, Luna, comment vas tu depuis tout à l'heure? Continua t il comme si tout était normal

-je vais très bien Harry, merci. Tu as fait une entrée très remarqué.

-Et oui, tu as vu ça, je suis doué pour les entrée en fanfare.

-Oui, je confirme. dit sombrement Hermione

-Je vous présente les fameux Jumeaux dont on vous a parler cet été avec Charly.

-Je suis Fred Weasley. Fit le premier.

-Euh non Fred c'est moi, fit l'autre, toi tu es George.

-Pourrait on éviter un débat sur qui et qui encore une fois s'il vous plaît? demanda Draco, je risque de ne pas le supporter une fois de plus...

-Ah, c'est donc vous qui voulez succéder au Maraudeurs? demanda malicieusement Harry

-Tu connais les Maraudeurs? demanda Fred (ou peut être Georges...) vivement intéressé.

-Evidemment, je peux vous mettre en contact avec Patmol si vous voulez. Pour Lunard, vous pourrez surement lui demander vous même, il est doit venir ce soir normalement.

-Et pour Cornedrue et Queudever? demanda Georges

-Cornedrue est mort. Quant à l'autre, vous ne perdez rien à ne pas le connaître, fit Hermione. Harry, tu aurais pu me prévenir pour Lunard!

-J'allais le faire mais nos invité ont commencé à arriver, lui répondit il.

-Qui doit encore venir? demanda Hermione. Hormis Lunard, Patmol va te tuer de ne pas l'avoir invité, tu sais très bien qu'il ne rêve que de se balader ici surtout depuis qu'il en est sortie...

-Qui est ce Patmol? demanda Blaise

-Un gros toutou plein de puces... fit une voie rieuse venant de l'entrée.

-Et bien Professeur, je suis sur qu'il serait ravis de l'entendre, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

-Rémus, fit Hermione un peu plus froidement.

-Hermione, J'y peu rien si il n'aime pas les vampires. Et puis comme ça vous avez un espion insoupçonnable.

-Mouai... Tu nous a manqué Rémus, finit elle en souriant. Romulus et ton père te passe le bonjour.

-Attendez, comment connaissez vous le Professeur Lupin? demanda Draco

-Evidemment, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense Lycans et Vampires vivent en paix pour l'instant... Lunard est un ami de la famille, et le parfait espion au près de Dumbledore...

-Combien de personnes dans l'entourage du Vieu Fou savaient ou tu étais durant tout ce temps? demanda Blaise à Harry

-Hum et bien, Lunard, Patmol, Severus, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley...

-Tu connais mes parents? fit Draco surprit

-Oui plutôt bien. C'est ton père qui m'enseignait les bases de la Magie Noire. Je connais aussi Madame Weasley...

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas remit de ton engueulade Harry? demanda Ginny en souriant

-Non, j'ai plus peur de ta mère que de n'importe qui dans ce monde...

Tout le monde rigolait à cette remarque sauf Harry et Hermione

-Il est vrai que notre mère peut être terrifiante, rigola Ginny, mais tu l'avait cherché avec Ingeras faire le coup des grand frère protecteur à Charlie devant notre mère...

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont assez envahissants quand il s'agit de nos vies sentimentales à Sélène et à moi...

\- Ne me mets pas dans le lot Hermione, je me rappel t'avoir couvert plus d'une fois...

\- Je te l'accorde mais quand il s'agit de Sélène...

\- Hey j'avais raison ce Kraven était un sombre crétin et je ne regrette pas ce que je lui ai fait... lui répondit son frère

\- Bon pas que nos vies sentimentale ne soit pas passionnante, mais je pensais que l'on était tous réunis pour faire la fête sous la surveillance d'un professeur? Demanda alors Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ça! fit Blaise alors que la fête commence! finit il en jetant un sort pour lancer la musique.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5

 _Père, Mère,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous données de nos nouvelles car je ne pense pas que Harry vous en ai donner. Ici tout se passe relativement bien, nous avons été réparti à Serpentard. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête de Dumbledore lorsque le Choixpeau y a envoyé Harry. Sinon la plupart des élèves sont sympas, hormis quelques Griffondor. Vous devriez prévenir William et Charles que leur plus jeune frère est un crétin! Si il n'était pas aussi roux je jurerais qu'il a été adopter! Heureusement que Ginevra et ses autres frères relèvent le niveau!_

 _Les cours sont d'une simplicité, et je m'ennuie grandement. Enfin, Rémus nous amuse un peu en Défense..._

 _Mais je ne vous écrivais pas pour badiner sur la vie étudiante. En effet, je ressent la présence de mon calice mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier comme si un sort entourait tout le Château pour empêcher tout possibilité de reconnaissance chez les Créatures Magiques. Pourriez vous faire quelques recherches à ce sujet?_

 _Affectueusement, Hermione._

 _PS: Ginevra et les Jumeaux viennent pour Halloween._

 _._

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Monsieur Basarab,_

 _Suite à un problème de répartition de votre fils, je vous contact afin de vous faire part de la décision exceptionnelle de le refaire passer sous le Choixpeau. En effet, le fait d'être à Serpentard pourrait lui porter de grands préjudices. Il est Harry Potter le Survivant, sa place n'est pas chez les mages noirs mais chez les valeureux Lions. J'espère que vous serait d'accord avec ce choix._

 _Professeur Dumbledore._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Harry,_

 _Je viens de recevoir un drôle de courrier de la part de ton directeur. En effet ce dernier se propose de te faire repasser sous le Choixpeau. Sois disant que tu aurais du aller à Griffondor et non chez les Serpentards. Je te conseille d'être très prudent, reste près de ta sœur. Je contacte d'urgence des renforts et nous allons venir rendre visite à ce cher Dumbledore!_

 _Passe une bonne journée Fils._

 _Ta mère t'embrasse,_

 _Ton Père, Roi Vlad Basarab._

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Mon amour,_

 _ma mère me laisse l'honneur d'annoncer à mes frères qui ne sont pas encore au courant nos fiançailles._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne journée, tu me manques._

 _Ginny._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Maman,_

 _Je vais surement passer les vacances d'Halloween chez les Basarab avec Les Jumeaux. Hermione voulait savoir si tu te joindrais à nous?_

 _Bisous, Ginny_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Ginny,_

 _Je me joindrait volontiers à vous. Tu pourras le transmettre à Hermione?_

 _Embrasse tes frères et tes amis pour moi_

 _Bisous Maman._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Sélène,_

 _J'aurais besoin de toi et de Charly pour une affaire urgente qui se soldera par une petite visite de courtoisie en Angleterre._

 _Ton oncle_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Fleur,_

 _J'aurais besoin de toi et de Bill pour une affaire urgente qui se soldera par une petite visite de courtoisie en Angleterre._

 _Ton oncle_

 _._

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Mon Oncle,_

 _Je suis actuellement avec Sélène à la réserve de Dragon... Ton grand âge te jouerait il des tours? Une seule missive aurait suffit! Sinon nous serions ravis de t'accompagner pour ce petit séjour linguistique... N'oubli pas de prévenir Molly si tu ne veux as finir scalper à la cuillère en bois!_

 _Tes nièces préférées._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Molly,_

 _Je vous préviens que je vais venir avec mes nièces et vos deux fils. En effet, j'ai deux affaires urgentes à réglées à Poudlard. Le Directeur souhaite refaire passer Harry sous le Choixpeau, car selon lui le Sauveur ne devrait pas être chez les Serpentards! Qui plus est Hermione m'a parlé d'un maléfice qui entourerait le château et qui empêcherait les Créarures magique de trouver leur âmes soeur. Je souhaiterais que vous nous accompagnez ainsi ma requête aurait plus de poids face aux professeurs présents._

 _Vlad_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Vlad,_

 _Evidemment que je vous accompagne depuis le temps que je rêve de voir s'écrouler la superbe de Dumbledore! Dîtes moi quand vous serait en Angleterre que je puisse vous préparer un bon repas!_

 _Passez le Bonjour à votre femme._

 _Molly._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Madame Weasley,_

 _Par la présente je vous annonce que vos fils Frédéric et Georges Weasley auront une retenue pour le motif suivant :_

 _Avoir transformé l'élève Ronald Weasley en citrouille._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Madame Weasley,_

 _Par la présente je vous annonce que votre fils Ronald Weasley est en retenue pour le motif suivant :_

 _Insulte envers ses camarades de Serpentard!_

 _Je tiens à signaler que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mages noirs! Et que insulter une princesse d'un peuple pour l'instant neutre ne pourras que déclencher un incident diplomatique!_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Monsieur Basarab,_

 _Par la présente je vous annonce que votre fils est en retenue pour le motif suivant :_

 _Menace envers l'élève Ronald Weasley._

 _Je suis pour la défense de l'honneur de la famille, mais pas avec un poignard!_

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Monsieur Malfoy,_

 _Par la présente je vous annonce que votre fils est nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison Serpentard.  
_

 _J'espère qu'il honorera sa Maison ainsi que son nom._

 _Severus Rogue._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Ma Douce,_

 _Si tu le souhaites, je serais à tes côté pour leur annoncer nos fiançailles._

 _Tu me manques également._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Draco,_

 _Je tiens personnellement à te féliciter pour ta nomination au poste de Capitaine, mais également de ton amitié avec les Basarab. Oui, en effet, je les connais et Harry et très prometteur dans son genre. Je n'ai pas été surpris de son placement chez les Serpentards. Avec son frère Ingeras ils font partis de mes pires cauchemars... Après Molly Weasley..._

 _Tu as également été invité au château Basarab pour les vacances d'Halloween. Nous te verrons donc pour Noël._

 _Ta Mère et moi-même t'embrassons et te souhaitons une bonne journée._

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Hermione,_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas on arrive et les sorciers n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!_

 _Tes cousines!_

 _._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Patmol,_

 _Tu serais un amour si tu pouvais fatiguer un peu ton homme! Il est encore dopé au chocolat! Et il nous noie sous les devoirs! Pitié fais quelque chose pour qu'il se calme! Et si tu ne fais rien, je t'envois Molly!_

 _Ton filleul préféré Harry._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou encore un grand merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour la correction. Pour celles et ceux que ça intéressent sur ma page facebook, vous retrouverez les différents personnages que j'utilise ainsi que leur portrait. Voilà Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6

Rémus n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne normale. Il était un loup-garou, un sorcier et un prince... Bien que le dernier point soit moins connu par le commun des mortels. En effet, lui et son frère jumeau, Romulus, étaient les héritiers du royaume Lycan. D'où le fait qu'il connaissait bien la politique Vampire, mais surtout les odeurs de la plupart des membres de la Cour Vampire. C'est pourquoi en ce froid matin d'octobre, il fut très surpris de sentir les odeurs des deux seconds de la garde royale. Ici. A Poudlard...

Mais qu'avait donc fait Dumbledore pour que le roi lui envoi ses deux guerriers les plus sanguinaires?

Lorsqu'il s'installa dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il ne fut nullement surpris de voir que Severus Rogue était aussi tendu que lui face aux nouvelles odeurs. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et en colère. Et au vu des regards qu'il lançait au directeur, Rémus devina parfaitement le responsable des sa colère.

-Severus, le salua t il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Lupin. Répondit froidement le Potionniste.

-Un problème?

-Apparemment... je n'en sais pas plus, mais je me doute de l'origine... finit il avec un nouveau regard noir vers le directeur.

-Bien.

La conversation était close, Severus n'était pas le plus grand bavard que le monde ait put porté.

.

En se levant ce matin, Harry senti de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour en comprendre l'origine. Et sans ouvrir les yeux il dit :

\- Pourrait on savoir ce que vous faites dans un dortoir réservé aux garçons?

-Mais enfin mon cher cousin, nous venons nous repaître de toute cette testostérone...

-Mouais... Je croyais que vous étiez avec des vrais mâles? Un dresseur de Dragon et un briseur de sorts si mes souvenirs sont bons...

-Oh mais ils sont avec nous... Enfin pas dans la pièce... On les a chargé de monter la garde... Ton père ne va pas tarder... il devrait être la pour le petit déjeuner.

-Merci du renseignement. Dit il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Il fit face à deux jeunes femmes. Deux opposées. Une brune, une blonde. Mais toutes deux vêtues de la tenue guerrière des vampires. C'est à dire tout en cuir.

-Père est il en guerre?

-Non mais j'adore le regard des jeunes ado sur moi quand je m'habille comme ça... Tu aurais du voir la tête du jeune Nott quand il nous à vu... Fit la blonde

-Et moi donc! renchérit la brune. Depuis qu'on est dans la pièce, le charmant garçon noir bave, les deux colosses font rouler des mécaniques. Il n'y a que ce charmant garçon que ne nous regarde pas...

-Je ne suis pas intéressé Mesdames. Mais si votre cousin porte la même tenue là je risque d'être dans le même état qu'eux. Répondit aimablement Drago en finissant de nouer sa cravate.

-Bien cousin, prévient Mione. Nous allons rejoindre ton père... il nous réserve une entrée digne des anciens temps...

-Cela a t il un rapport avec un courrier qu'il aurait reçut du directeur? demanda Harry en s'habillant.

-Pas que... Il y aurait un problème avec les sorts qui protège le château... Hermione ressent SA présence mais elle est incapable de dire qui c'est...

-Oh... En effet, c'est un problème... Une atteinte au libre arbitre je dirais... Père doit être vraiment furieux pour vous avoir fais appeler!

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois aussi en colère...

-Bien mes chères cousines, je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas manquez l'entrée de Père.

.

Albus Dumbledore était un Sorcier comblé. Ses plans étaient en marche, et même, la disparition et le retour du Survivant avait était oublié... Surtout depuis qu'il avait expliqué que la répartition avait été truquée... Fier de lui il était assis à la table des professeur tel un roi au milieu de ses sujets. Il dégustait un thé au citron avec cinq sucres, en observant les élèves dans la salle. Les Serdaigles révisaient les contrôles de la journée, les Poufsouffles étaient en train de faire on ne sait quoi, les Griffondores dévoraient leur déjeuner comme si c'étaient leurs derniers repas et les Serpentards venaient de faire leur entrée... Avec en tête le nouveau trio de Poudlard. Drago Malfoy, Hermione Basarab et Harry Potter, enfin Basarab car le petit insolent ne répondait pas quand on le nommer ainsi. Les deux sixièmes années entouraient la Vampire. Ils étaient suivit par le reste de leur année ainsi que quelque septièmes années.

"Harry bientôt tu seras en mon pouvoir et tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de ses mangemorts en puissance... Bientôt je redeviendrais le Sorcier le plus puissant..."

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les signes avant coureur de la catastrophe qui arrivait. De violent éclairs zébraient le plafond magique. Et un vent violent faisait bouger les immenses fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Seul le claquement des lourdes portes de Salle le sortit de ses pensées. Le silence des élèves était assourdissant.

Dans l'entrée se tenaient cinq silhouettes. Deux d'entre elles portaient un capuchon qui empêchait de voir leur visage. Mais les trois autres avaient le visage découvert. Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à voir le Roi Vampire à Poudlard! Comment avait il passé les défenses? Et qui était les deux femmes qui l'entourait? Il lui semblait reconnaître la jeune Delacour qui avait participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

-Dumbledore, j'aimerais savoir ce que signifie le courrier que vous m'avait envoyé? Demanda froidement Vlad, en s'avançant vers la table professorale.

-Bonjour Monsieur Basarab...

-Vous vous adressez à un Roi, Mortel, veuillez avoir le respect qui lui est du! Claqua la voie de la femme brune.

-Calme Sélène. Monsieur Dumbledore veut juste faire croire que nous sommes amis, laisse donc un peu de plaisir à un vieil homme ma nièce.

-Bien mon Oncle.

-Monsieur Dumbledore?

-Et bien Roi Vlad, la signification est exactement celle qu'il y a d'écrite dans le courrier. Répondit il en grimaçant au manque de discrétion du vampire.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir retirer mes enfants de votre école! Je ne souhaite pas que mon fils soit dénigré parce qu'il a certaines qualités!

-Excusez moi, votre majesté, mais puis je savoir de quoi vous parlez? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-J'ai récemment reçu un courrier de Dumbledore m'annonçant que mon fils allait de nouveau être réparti, car il n'était pas dans la maison qui lui convenait...

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cela est impossible, aucun élève n'est autorisé à repasser sous le Choixpeau...

-Bien me voilà rassuré sur ce point. Merci Professeur McGonagall. Le second problème qui m'amène est plus compliqué d'ou la présence de mes nièces et de leurs calices. Ma fille m'a apprit récemment qu'un sortilège l'empêchait de reconnaître son calice, alors même qu'elle ressent sa présence...

Un immense brouhaha suivit cette déclaration. Les Sang-Purs se révoltaient face à ce manque de libre arbitre.

-Et en quoi la présence de ces personnes va pouvoir vous aider?

-Je ressens sa présence mais je suis incapable de dire avec précision où il se trouve... alors que c'est le lien principal entre un Vampire et son Calice. Fit Fleur.

-Albus? Auriez vous rajouté des sorts aux protections sans nous prévenir? Demanda Minerva.

-Vous croyez vraiment ce que cet créature vous dit? Répondit le Directeur

-Je me porte garant de ce qui a était dit. Fit l'une des silhouette en se découvrant. Les cheveux roux reconnaissables entre tous provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de murmures dans la salle.

-Votre mère serait surement déçu de vo...

-ALBUS PERCEVAL WILFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! Fit la douce voix de la Matriarche Weasley que venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. J'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication. Et par très bonne je veux dire parfaite! Pas un nouveau mensonge! Mes enfants je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dit elle en souriant à ses deux aînés. J'attends!

-Molly nous devrions avoir cette discussion dans mon bureau il y beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.

-Nous vous suivons, Professeur Dumbledore. Fit le Roi Vampire.

-Les enfants vous allez être en retard en cours. Dit le Directeur au élèves encore présents.

Comment diable ces créatures ont-elles réussis à avoir le soutient des Weasley? se demanda Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers son bureau. La bataille promettait d'être épique...


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 d'être ma Beta. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7

Albus Dumbledore était dans une très mauvaise posture. En effet, le Roi Vlad et Molly Weasley étaient effrayant quand ils voulaient quelque chose.

-Monsieur le directeur, j'exige que ce sort soit levé! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée ainsi qu'au libre arbitre. Voir même à la Magie! Les âmes-soeurs sont importantes dans le monde magique je ne vous apprends rien. Dit Vlad.

-Non, et vous Molly comment pouvez vous accepter cela? Des Vampires pour vos enfants?

-Je me suis renseignée avant de donner ma bénédiction. Ce ne sont pas les monstres décrient dans nos livres, ils sont plus humain que la plupart des sorciers que je connais. Enfin Albus vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que mes enfants sont ma priorité. Même Arthur c'est rangé à mon avis. Sélène et Fleur sont parfaites pour Bill et Charly. Et je peux vous assurer que le lien d'âme-soeur est bien réel!

-Albus, je pense que vous devriez retirer ce sort. Vous n'avez pas averti le conseil lors de sa mise en place. Pensez vous réellement que, à l'heure actuelle, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas au courant de cela? Draco était dans la Grande Salle ce matin... Dit Mineva

-Vous avez sûrement raison, Minerva. Mais je l'avait mis en place pour la sécurité des élèves. Un Calice avant d'être une âme soeur est une source de nourriture...

-Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien au Vampire, Professeur. Lui dit Charly Weasley. Ils ne se nourrissent que rarement si ils mangent comme les humains. Un verre une fois par mois, une fois par semaine en cas de guerre. Le futur calice ne risque rien. Qui plus est il aura tout le monde vampirique pour le protéger. Il sera le mari de l'une des Héritières du trône. Elle a un rôle très important dans la communauté.

-Comment ça? Demanda McGonagall

-Et bien dans l'odre de succession Hermione est la seconde mais elle est la capitaine de la garde royale, elle est également l'ambassadeur Vampire chez les Lycans. Lui répondit Vlad

-Je vois. Un allié important en tant de guerre. Si vous n'enlevez pas vous même ce sort Albus, je vais le faire! Il est hors de question que je sois responsable de la déclaration de guerre que vous êtes en train de faire!...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loin de la discussion houleuse qui avait lieu dans le bureau directorial, Harry se dirigeait vers son cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Bien que rendu intéressant par Rémus, le cours était malheureusement en commun avec les Griffondors, et donc avec Weasley sixième du nom... Harry avait manqué de l'égorger lorsqu'il avait insulté sa sœur de monstre. Depuis la plupart des Rouges et Or se méfiaient de lui. Il était passé de héros de la Nation à cible à abattre. Mais revenons au cours.

Rémus les avait fait rentrer en classe, chaque maison d'un côté de la pièce.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Vampires. Oui, Miss Basarab?

-Du point de vu sorcier ou la vérité?

-Et bien, nous allons rétablir certaines vérités. Nous avons deux personnes qui vont se joindre à nous pour nous aider dans notre recherche de la vérité. Miss Basarab et Miss Delacour. Première question : Comment tuer un vampire?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent chez les Griffondors.

-Miss Brown?

-Avec un pieu en bois dans le cœur.

Sa réponse déclencha les gloussements des Vampires de la salle. Sélène s'avança et tendit un pieu à Fleur qui lui planta dans le cœur sans aucun effet.

-Sauf si tu veux faire un grand ménage ou de la couture, je te déconseille cette méthode jeune fille, fit Sélène en retirant le pieu. Quelqu'un d'autre à une proposition?

-Mr Longdubas?

-Seul le calice peut tuer son Vampire. Tous les autres moyens que l'on connaient ne fonctionnent pas.

-Bien cinq points pour Griffondore. Deuxième question : Si je me coupe dans cette salle est ce qu'elles vont me sauter dessus?

-Bien sûr ce sont des monstres! s'exclama Dean Thomas

Harry se leva à se moment là et s'entailla la main sur toute la longueur de sa paume. Aucun mouvement des trois Vampires.

-Je pense que vous avez de sérieuse lacunes concernant les Vampires, fit le Professeur Lupin, Et dix points en moins pour insultes envers un camarade ainsi qu'une retenue ce soir, Mr Thomas! Maintenant prenez des notes, jeunes gens! Les Vampires sont des créatures majoritairement de la nuit, car ils ont longtemps étaient persécutés. Aujourd'hui, ils sont adaptés à notre société, beaucoup vivant parmi nous sans que vous le sachiez... qui peu me citer un vampire que vous pouvez croiser régulièrement? Mr Malfoy?

-Mme Rosemerta, la propriétaire des Trois Balais.

-Cinq points pour Serpentard. Ils ont également leur propre société en marge de la notre. Une famille royale, dont vous avez eu un aperçu ce matin. Le Roi Vlad est l'actuel souverain, son fils aîné lui succédera quand il décidera d'abdiquer. Maintenant qui peut me dire ce qu'est le Calice pour un Vampire? Miss Parkinson?

-Son âme-sœur, et non une simple source de nourriture comme écrit dans nos manuels.

-Dix points pour Serpentard. Exact, maintenant comment le vampire reconnaît son Calice? ... Personne? Miss Delacour comment avez vous reconnu votre Calice?

-On le reconnaît à l'odeur de sa magie et à son âme, surtout à son âme, je sais en permanence ou il est et lui aussi. Sauf ici, enfin je commence à le percevoir...

A cette déclaration, Rémus regarda Hermione dont les yeux se noircissait de minute en minute...

-Les enfants le cour est fini, on reprendra Jeudi, en attendant je veux deux rouleau de parchemin sur les vampires !

Une fois les Griffondores sortis , Sélène et Fleur se rapprochèrent de leur cousine avec Harry. La Princesse avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses canines de sortir.

-Ou est il Hermione?

-Enchantement, Deuxième étage...

-Bien je vais le chercher. Fit Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle d'ou les élèves sortaient, il su d'instinct qui était le Calice de sa soeur... Avec un grand sourire il se dit que les prochains jours allez être vraiment comiques...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Sirius Black était un farceur dans l'âme, un rien le faisait rire... Pourtant la situation n'avait rien de comique, enfin selon Vlad. Parce que à en croire les autres personnes au courants, la situation était franchement risible. Enfin pas la situation en elle même juste l'identité du Calice... C'est pourquoi, actuellement la délégation Lycan était écroulé de rire... Et sa femme aussi... Ainsi que ses nièces... En fait tout le monde riait sauf Ingeras et lui... Bande de traîtres! Pour comprendre le coeur du problème, il fallait revenir une semaine auparavant quand il s'était rendu à Poudlard. Et que sa fille avait découvert son Calice... Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des enfants pareil! Mina, le calice de Ingeras était fiancée, ils avaient failli déclencher une guerre lorsqu'ils avaient finalisé leur lien... Et là ça! Non il avait vraiment du être maudit par Merlin!... Il n'aurait pas du insister pour que ce maudit sort soit retirer.

-Mirena, enfin la situation n'a rien de drôle! Dit il à sa femme.

-Oh si! Elle est très comique. Ta fille fait honneur à sa réputation. Bien que je pensais qu'une telle situation arriverait plus à Fleur, de part ses origines. Lui répondit la reine.

-Moi aussi, ma tante ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais quand Harry nous a ramené... Fleur ne pu finir sa phrase elle éclata de rire à nouveau. La tête de son oncle au moment ou il les avait rejoint!

-Mon ami, je pense que cela, bien qu'étant assez drôle, mérite d'être célébré! Souvient toi de nos légendes. Lui fit remarquer un homme ressemblant à Rémus mais en légèrement plus âgé.

-Fenrir! Ton fils est marié à l'un des pires farceurs de la Terre comment peux tu dire ça? Une célébration? Dit Vlad au Roi Lycan.

-Père, Je pourrais me faire engager comme professeur afin de surveiller ça de prés? Fit Ingeras toujours très (trop) protecteur envers sa sœur.

-Enfin une bonne idée! Et par Merlin et Morgane! Arrêtez de rire! s'énerva le Roi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy avait tout pour lui, l'argent, la noblesse, le pouvoir... Il était adulé par les étudiantes, craint par les plus faibles. Il était parfait. Pourtant depuis la rentrée, Draco avait un problème. Ce problème avait des cheveux brun qui semblaient nous dire "je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et j'ai adoré". De grand yeux émeraudes brillants. Des lèvres qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mordiller. Un pantalon d'uniforme qui ressemblait plus à une seconde peau, des fesses à damner un saint. Et il s'appelait Harry Basarab. Actuellement, le jeune Prince ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le Préfet de Serpentard le matait sans retenu alors qu'il était penché sur l'une des tables de leur salle commune. Pourtant le léger sourire de Harry aurait du renseigner Draco sur se fait...

-Draco, si tu veux être discret le livre serait mieux dans l'autre sens. Lui souffla Pansy avec amusement.

-Hum...

-Drake, il va finir par te griller...

-Hum...

-Salazar vient moi en aide! Grogna Pansy face au manque de réaction de son ami. Qu'est ce que ton père penserait si il savait que tu était amo...

Elle fut coupé par la main du jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux!

-De qui es tu amoureux petit Dragon? Fit la voix amusée du Prince.

-Personne, je vais à la bibliothèque. Répondit il en prenant son sac.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? Demanda Harry perplexe face à la réaction du blond.

-Non, ça c'est Draco en mode je suis amoureux mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer... Lui dit Blaise

-Oh... Un rapport avec ce qu'il a dit quand mes cousines étaient là?

-Je pense...

-Je vais le rattraper. Fit Harry en quittant à son tours la salle commune.

Il courut pour rejoindre le blond qui avait quasiment atteint la bibliothèque.

-Draco attends!

-...

-Arrête de faire ton serpentard borné et fier!

-Un Malfoy n'est jamais borné!

-Un Malfoy peut être mais un Draco si! Tu sais, si tu ne dis pas les choses comment veux tu que les gens réagissent en conséquence?

-Pardon?

-Draco, c'est toi le Serpentard spécialiste des doubles sens... A toi de voir, moi je vais manger.

Et puis il laissa le blond planté dans le couloir. Perplexe Draco réfléchit au sens caché de la phrase.

"Attends voir si je ne dis rien, les gens ne peuv... Merlin ce mec est plus sournois que Salazar en personne..."

Draco eu un sourire. Que la chasse commence! Mais avant il avait un devoir de métamorphose à finir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Ma douce Ginny,_

 _Je serais au Château des Basarab pour les vacances d'Halloween. J'ai appris que tu y serais aussi. Nous en profiterons pour officialiser nos fiançailles. Bien que d'autres soient à fêter lors de ses vacances. Mes félicitations à Hermione._

 _Tu me manques toujours autant._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione était heureuse, depuis qu'elle avait découvert son calice elle flottait sur un nuage. La seule ombre au tableau la réaction de son père... Et celle d'Ingeras quand il serait au courant... C'était quand même pas sa faute. Au moins elle, elle n'avait pas brisée des fiançailles... En effet, dire que Jonathan Harker ait était heureux de devoir céder sa fiancée au jeune Prince semblait très ironique. Il en avait fais un livre ou la fin était tout autre que dans la réalité d'ailleurs. Mais en même temps on n'emmène pas sa future femme dans un château plein de créature légendaire! Van Helsing l'avait prévenu, pourtant Mr Harker n'avait rien voulu savoir. Résultat Mina était maintenant sa belle-sœur. Et elle devait supporter son crétin de frère.. Pas sur qu'elle ai gagné au change... Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet. Non le sujet était qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter pour le Bal d'Halloween. Fête costumée évidemment. Dumbledore avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. En quoi un vampire pouvait se déguiser?


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou tout le monde, un grand pardon pour le retard. J'avais un problème d'inspiration sur cette histoire trop d'idées et je ne savais pas trop comment les mettre en place. Mais c'est enfin revenu. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Le Calice d'Hermione apparaît enfin... ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9

Pansy aidait Hermione à finir d'enfiler sa robe. Halloween était déjà là, et le lendemain ils retourneraient tous chez eux pour les vacances. Hermione avait finalement opté pour la fée Clochette. Ce qui faisait que son cavalier serait soit en Peter Pan soit en Capitaine Crochet. Pansy, elle serait en diablesse. Alors qu'elle ajustait son chignon, Hermione vit son frère dans son miroir.

-Un problème Harry?

-Non, juste heureusement que Père et Ingeras ne verront pas ton costume.

-En même temps la fée Clochette n'est pas habillée comme une nonne.

-Oh moi je m'en fiche, par contre je ne joue pas les chaperons ce soir! Il garde ses mains dans ses poches!

-Je ne me suis pas habillé comme ça pour rien Harry! Va donc voir ton "petit Dragon"!

-Oh mais j'y vais...

-Hey Harry, fit Pansy, sympa le costume! Un Elfe guerrier, c'est recherché.

-Merci Pansy. Lui répondit Harry en souriant.

-On vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle. Dit Hermione à son frère.

-Okay. J'y vais sinon mon Petit Dragon va cracher du feu...

-Je t'ai entendu Basarab! cria la voix du dit Dragon depuis la salle commune.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depuis que Harry l'avait invité au Bal, Draco était sur un petit nuage. Bon Lucius n'avait pas était très ravis qu'il n'y aille pas avec une jeune fille, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il y allait avec un Prince, ce qui était quand même nettement mieux. Evidemment il avait du réfléchir au déguisement parfait. Un Malfoy reste irréprochable dans n'importe quelle circonstance! Harry lui avait proposé de se déguiser en Dragon... Il n'avait que médiocrement apprécié la blague. Ce crétin de Basarab avec son sourire trop parfait... pas que le sourire d'ailleurs... Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur jeu de séduction, Draco avait plus d'une fois perdu le célèbre masque des Malfoy.

FLASH BACK

Dortoirs des Serpentard

-Hey Drake, tu trouve que ce boxer me fait un gros cul? demanda Harry sous le regards moqueurs de Blaise et Théo.

-... Draco avait les yeux exorbités en voyant le jeune Prince portant uniquement un boxer noir.

-Vous croyez que je l'ai cassé? Fit Harry avec un sourire innocent en regardant ses camarades.

-Harry tu es vraiment intenable. Soupira Blaise. Après le repas d'hier soir, je pensais que tu te serais calmé...

-Hey j'y peu rien si j'adore la chantilly... Que Drake est réagis comme ça était indépendant de ma volonté...

-Harry, même Mcgonagall a du mouiller sa culotte avec ton numéro! Fit Théo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-...

-Il n'empêche que Drake est toujours en mode bug non? fit Blaise.

-Attends je vais le débloquer. Répondit le brun en se penchant à l'oreille du Blond il mumura. Hey beau blond on à cours, et je ne veux pas être vu avec une imitation de male en chaleur devant une vélane...

-BASARAB! je ne suis pas ... ce que tu vient de dire. Finit il le plus dignement possible en se dirigeant à la suite de Théo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Malgré toutes ses taquineries, Harry tenait vraiment à lui Et ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur leur costumes. Si Harry était un Elf guerriers, Draco était un Elf guérisseur. Opposés mais complémentaires. Le brun avait une tenue dans les tons sombres, avec quelques armes dissimulés dans son costume. Le blond, lui, avait un costume aux teintes bleutées mettant ses yeux en valeurs. Ils allaient vraiment détonner durant le bal. Surtout avec Balise en Ange (je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais rire Draco, oui je suis un Ange! et non ce n'ai pas moi qui ai choisis mon costume... non je ne suis pas soumis à ma copine...) et Pansy en Démon (comment ça ça correspond bien à ma personnalité? Je dois le prendre comment Théo?... Mouais va donc à la bibliothèque finir ton devoir de métamorphose avec Hermione...). Théo en Vampire, (Oui Harry je sais que les vampire ne sont pas comme dans Dracula, je te rappel que je vois ta soeur tous les jours et que j'ai vu ton père aussi ... Non je ne me mettrai pas de paillettes pour briller! c'est quoi cette idée débile?) et Ginny en Harpies (un commentaire Blaise? non c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Comment ça je suis violente?! non je ne rangerais pas ma baquette Harry! je ne suis pas violente et je n'ai aucun problème de contrôle de la colère! Arrêtez de rires Fred et Georges! Oh et puis zut! CHAUVES FURIES! non mais c'est qui qui commende!). Oui, ils allaient faire sensations... Surtout Hermione...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione attendait dans le Hall son cavalier, Pansy ayant rejoint Blaise dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Gente demoiselle, fit une voix derrière elle.

-Peut on savoir la cause de se retard? Répondit elle en se ratournant. Oh! Je vois un changement de costumes au dernier moments.

Devant elle se tenait son Calice. Son âme-soeur. Une âme pour deux corps...

-Sérieusement? J'ai de la chance, Peter Pan et le Capitaine Crochet rien que pour moi?

-Et bien rien n'est...

-Trop beau pour vous...

-Ma chère.

Et oui, les Jumeaux Weasley ne faisaient vraiment rien comme les autres. Ils l'avaient encore prouvé. Lorsque Harry était arrivé devant leur salle de cours et leur avaient expliqué, ils avaient d'abord cru à une farce, mais lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à la Vampire ils avaient bien du admettre qu'ils était vraiment inséparables. Et se soir ils allaient choquer tout Poudlard. En effet, jusqu'ici ils avaient réussis à faire croire que juste l'un d'entre eux étaient le Calice et non les deux. Fred se faisant mordre dans le cou et Georges au poignet.

-Prête? Demanda Fred-Peter Pan

-Et vous? lui répondit Hermione.

-On ne peut plus! fit Georges-Capitaine Crochet.

-Et bien allons y Messieurs. Finit Hermione en tendant ses bras à ses cavaliers. j'ai hâte de voire la réaction de votre Frère et du Directeur...


End file.
